The Candyman
by captainpeanuts1
Summary: When Billy makes a bet with Tom about the existance of the Candyman, things may get a little hectic, and they migt meet some familiar faces and MAYBE EVEN... A ROBOTIC... oh, dang, can't tell ya. READ IT AND REVIEW!
1. Introduction

The Candyman

Chapter 1: Introduction

This story is a tale about grief and horror-sometimes funniness-but still mostly horror.

The story begins as two 12 year olds were sitting on a park bench. One was named Billy, and the other Tom.

Now, Tom was very superstitious, and he believed many myths and stories of black magic and such, but mostly the well known tale of the Candyman.

Billy, on the other hand, thought all of Tom's stories were stupid and pointless, especially the stories of the Candyman. "A crazed candy-themed maniac? I think not." He always said. But he was a good friend to Tom nonetheless.

So yeah, they were sitting on a park bench until Tom finally asked Billy, "Why don't you believe in the Candyman? It's perfectly logical!" Billy replied, shouting, "For the last time, THE CANDYMAN DOES NOT EXIST!"

Tom ran and hid behind a tree, because you did not want to sit next to Billy while he is ticked off.

"So, ye don't believe in the Candyman, laddie?" said a sailor/hobo on a bench to their left. "Why should I believe? It is the stupidest story ever!" Billy replied. "Aye, lad, ye may think it be a story, but I tell ye, it is one-hundred percent real."

"What I tell ya?" asked Tom. "Shut up!" Billy screamed. "Don't be using your fresh mouth, lad-" said the weird old guy. "You can't tell me what to say! I don't take orders from a hobo! And stop calling me lad! Who do you think you are? My grandpa?" Billy yelled, interrupting the old hobo.

"Aye, I be cursed to talk like this! The stupid writer mayde me!" yelled the hobo, mad at the author. "Yeah and how come I only got to talk once or twice in this whole chapter?" Asked Tom to no one.

"OK, author hating session over! Back to the story!" Captainpeanuts yelled to all three characters. "Aww…" they all sighed.

Billy said in detest in the Candyman, "Alright, if you two know so much about the Candyman, where does he live?"

"In the basement of an old run-down warehouse." Tom and the hobo said in unison. "OK then, what is his first name?" "Frank!" the two Candyman geniuses answered. "Anything else you would like to share with me about the Candyman?" asked Billy, getting bored.

"Of course! He's got a purple eye on one side, a peppermint hook, a cool top-hat, he strangles people with Hershey bar wrappers, his weaknesses are spinach and toothbrushes, and he kidnaps non-believers…" Billy stopped Tom and asked, "Wait… what was that last one? Kidnaps non-believers? Well guess what? I'm a non-believer and I'm still here! Ever think of that?"

Tom was stumped. "…Well… Maybe he doesn't know your address." "Or maybe he be waitin' for the right time to do it so it's more suprising, lad!" suggested the hobo. "Arrgh! MY NAME IS BILLY! NOT LAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, OLD GEYSER!" "Mommy! Save me! The hobo yelled as he ran away.

Once the weirdo was out of hearing range, the two started talking again. "Tom, if I can prove to you that the Candyman doesn't exist, will you please get off my back about it?"

"Let's throw in $50 to the winner to make it more interesting!" added Tom. "OK, let's shake on it, pal!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Stupid 20 Year Old Comps and Google

The Candyman

Chapter 2: Complications, Stupid 20-Year Old Comps and Comphrehensive Web Searching

(A/N: Tyler has the job of narroration, just so you know)

Tyler: Last episode of "The Candyman," Tom and Billy had just settled a bet about the existence of the dreaded Candyman. Now the search will begin."

------------------------

That night Billy slept over at Tom's. He started to wonder in bed: "What if the Candyman is real?" "What if we get captured by the Candyman when we go looking for him?"

"We could never see the light of day again - and even worse – I would owe Tom that 50 bucks out of my allowance! AAAAAAAAAH!" "Gee, there goes that 8-speed bike I was saving up for…"

The next morning, the two boys reasearched and found out all they know about the Candyman. Tom went to the library to find books and traveled 3 miles to talk to all people who knew anything about the Candyman, while Billy put "Who is the Candyman?" into the Google search box.

"I found out SO much vital information that will help us on our search!" said Tom when he returned. "I found some stuff, too!" said Billy. "It says Let's try that!" "Thank you, comphrehensive web searching!" said Tom happily. Click! "Oh. The computer froze. Let's reboot it. It should only take about 13 seconds!"

-13 seconds later-

"Ok," said Tom. "www.candymanisreal.-... Dang! The stupid computer froze again! Stupid 1980's computers..."

-Another 13 seconds later-

"Now just type in the address in the search bar and… AAAAAAAAARGH! STUPID 20-YEAR OLD TECHNOLOGY!" Tom screamed as he chucked his own computer out the window, hitting a poor, defenseless squerril. After a 6-minute pause, Billy suggested, "How 'bout we just go use my computer?" "…. Sure." Answered Tom.

Tyler: As the two friends walked out the door, they thought they heard clattering and winding of gears and…. Chattering.

Still Tyler: The two boys thought their minds were just trying to trick them.

But, someone in fact was following them. Someone so evil and cruel… Or should I say someTHING!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**------------------------**

CPTNPNTS: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

ISAS: How come Tyler gets to do narroration? I should narrorate!

CPTNPNTS: Because Tyler has been a good boy and hasn't gone into a rage for almost two hours!

KMKZI: You call THIS a smoothie? My BARF looks more like a smoothie than that!

CPTNPNTS: Oh, darn. Sure Amanda, you can narrorate next chapter. I have to go get a strait jacket and a donut for crazy boy over there.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
